I Can't Help But Love You
by The Imaginary Chronicles
Summary: Small scenes exploring the relationship between Skyfire and Starscream. After the Nemesis blows up in the middle of space, Starscream finds himself as the only survivor not in statsis and an all too willing Skyfire as his caretaker. Slash, G1
1. Nudge Nudge, Kiss Kiss

Here we are, I warn you this is a collect of what I call "snippets" or just small scenes, it might grow to more but at the moment that is all it really is. There aren't going to be any other characters popping in at this point, I just wanted to make this because honestly, these two need more love and there are _never_ enough fanfictions for these two. These first few are all pre-written so that's why there is so many of them so fast!

This needs an explanation because we just jump in right here. All you need to know is that The Nemesis blew up, for what reasons we might never know (probably Starscream's fault) and that after being collected from the wreckage in space and examined by Ratchet, Starscream has been dumped into the care of Skyfire to free up the med bay. The rest of the 'cons are either too damaged or in stasis to be let out of Ratchet's sight and even though they are their enemies, the Autobots still want to let them live.

Megatron is nowhere to be found and at this moment, Starscream is coming out of stasis.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

"Wake up." The beautiful voice said, cutting easily through the quiet recess of his mind. Deep recharge, it was so peaceful, too peaceful to leave. But obediently, and perhaps curiously Starscream's optics fluttered online.

The light blinded him.

"There you go," the voice commented.

The light was too sudden, lazily, he offlined his optics again.

"Opt, no no, come on," A gentle nudge came to his side. A hand was placed on his chest, a thumb absently traced back and forth in an arc.

He gave in and onlined his optics, his vision blurry, picking up only shapes and colors. He searched for their face, he had recognized the voice from the first moment but seeing their face leaning over him solidified that thought.

Skyfire.

He rebooted his optics, letting them focus. A happy murmur came from the white shuttle and Skyfire leaned in closer, resting his helm above Starscream's golden canopy. Skyfire then moved, up, nudging at the seeker's jaw before nuzzling into his neck.

"What…" Starscream trailed off, too confused to think of anything to say.

How did he get here? Why was Skyfire being so…affectionate?

"We found you," Skyfire answered, as if reading his mind. "The ship sent out a distress signal before it blew up, we went searching the wreckage for survivors and well," Skyfire looked up to him, his face finally clearer, concerned blue optics searched his face.

"Well, of course I looked for you." The shuttle finished.

The seeker let a small smile cross his face, he was too tried to fight his emotions at the moment. Skyfire's optics softened and the sight and a warm smile blossomed on his face. A large white hand came to lie on Starscream's cheek. The thumb moved over his lower lip, tracing the rises and falls with content enjoyment.

"So, are you going to lock me up now?" Starscream asked, still smiling and half in recharge.

"No," The shuttle replied quietly, his attention too absorbed in his hands.

Starscream onlined his optics the rest of the way, moving to look directly at Skyfire.

"Kill me?"

"Of course not." Skyfire said, shaking his head. He sounded almost…offended?

Skyfire leaned in again, brushing his lips at a dark cheek.

"Why not?" Starscream asked him, catching Skyfire's optics as the shuttle pulled back an inch.

Skyfire laughed in good humor.

"Because, I know you aren't going to cause any problems, it's my duty now to take care of you." They looked at each other for a moment; a happy expression was on the shuttle's face.

"Humph," was all Starscream said as Skyfire moved onto his other cheek. Never once did he apply any pressure with his lips.

Then he pulled back, rubbing their noses together, chucking to himself when the seeker gave him a drowsy smile.

Finally Skyfire sat up in his chair by the berth; he looked down in such a caring way.

Starscream let out a whine, slowly pulling himself up onto his elbows.

This startled Skyfire.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, hands quickly catching the seeker when his strength ran out, holding him up delicately.

"You're injured!" He said.

Starscream's face was clenched in pain and one hand clutched at a damaged spot on his left side, he realized that Skyfire had been carefully avoiding the injuries that riddled his body.

Still, he fought to sit up, reaching one arm out to the white 'bot.

Skyfire leaned forward again, letting one blue arm wrap around his neck. Starscream pulled him close and weekly kissed him. He didn't think about what he was doing, too weary to remember that he was suppose to hate the shuttle.

Skyfire jumped, not expecting the kiss but quickly gave in. Some the Starscream found himself wrapped in large white arms. He was lifted from the berth and placed in Skyfire's lap. He laid one leg over Skyfire's thigh and used the other to half stand. He pulled away and nestled into Skyfire's chest, soaking up all of the warmth form the white plates.

A reassuring hand stroked his back and wings, slowly running up and down, carefully passing over dents and scorch marks.

Starscream lifted his suddenly heavy head to kiss a sensitive spot on Skyfire's neck. Skyfire leaned his own head into the embrace, turning his face to kiss dark vents.

The seeker hummed tunelessly to himself as white hands soothed every inch of his aching body. Soon a pattern came to their movements, nudge, nudge, caress, kiss, kiss. Sometimes even a careful nibble.

He murmured into a white shoulder, pulling his other leg up to wrap both around the shuttle's waist.

Skyfire assisted his weak body, and then wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on a dark helm.

Starscream relaxed and felt himself drifting off into recharge. Soon all of the cables in his body were loose, he slumped against Skyfire, deep in recharge again.

The next morning he awoke in the same berth. On the other side of the room the tapping of a keyboard echoed. Skyfire was working on something.

Starscream groaned and rubbed the side of his helm.

His sudden noise caught the scientist's attention and suddenly Skyfire was kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, swatting the shuttle's hands away. Most of the fuzziness had cleared from his mind; he remembered how he was supposed to act around the traitor.

He stood, wobbling slightly, Skyfire's hands held him steady by the shoulders and he shrugged them off once stable.

He crossed his arms and angled himself away from the shuttle, twitching his wings in irritation.

This only caused Skyfire to laugh. He crouched down and began to nuzzle and kiss the seeker's neck.

He jerked away.

Skyfire chuckled and started again.

"Stop it." Starscream commanded, but this time he didn't move away.

"You didn't seem to mind it yesterday," The shuttle's tone was full of silent laughter.

"I-I think I had…" Starscream trailed off and his optics offlined, his wings slumped.

"Mm-hm?" Skyfire promted him.

"I think I hit my head." Starscream continued, leaning into Skyfire.

"That's the only…logical explanation," he affirmed.

"Oh, of course." Skyfire said, pulling him closer.

Starscream turned into him, finding his place in his arms again.

* * *

"I can't help but love you." Skyfire murmurs into his neck.

"I know, but you're a fool," Starscream says back. His mind still felt foggy, every sense was muffled like sound, touch and sight were all somehow coated in a thick dust. It feels like a dream, maybe it is a dream.

"Maybe," Skyfire sighs, shifting and pulling them closer, noticing how perfectly they fit together. He balances the much smaller jet on his thigh.

Starscream sighs as well, and lets the shuttle hold him deciding to play along. They were on Skyfire's berth, the shuttle had plucked him up from his own little berth in the corner. According to him, Starscream had been shaking in recharged. Somehow one thing lead to another and after a snippy remark on how touchy-feely Skyfire was feeling today, they had come to _this_ conversation.

"Sometimes, I hate you," He tells Skyfire.

"I know," Skyfire kisses his cheek. Starscream leans into it but wipes it away with the back of his hand when he's done.

"But sometimes," He looks up into those blue optics and places one of his own blue hands on Skyfire's chest.

"I can't help but love you too."


	2. A Dumb Move

_Ugh, so much for no other characters. Perceptor, stop stealing the show!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Day 2**

Starscream had laid in bed for the morning. Staying on his side, facing away from Skyfire who was still working on something on the computer. For some reason the sound of it comforted the seeker. He tried not to think to hard about that.

He shifted a little, hitting a practically sore spot on his leg. He grinded his dental plates, trying to hold in any sound. After the other day, the last thing we wanted was for Skyfire to know he was awake. At least the shuttle was considerate enough to let sleeping seekers lie.

And how about that? Skyfire, mister I-can't-believe-how-much-you've-changed-it's-scaring-me himself, showering his former friend with affection. Well, friend wasn't the word was it? Starscream's brow fell in thought.

How long had they _not_ been friends? How long had they been more?

If he wasn't trying so badly to not get Skyfire's attention, he would have asked the silly shuttle.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. Starscream sucked in a surprised intake and offlined his optics right away.

The sound of heavy footsteps approached the corner. Starscream laid perfectly still.

Skyfire stood there for a moment.

"I know you're faking." He said in an amused tone.

Starscream gave up, he sat up and twisted around to look at him.

Skyfire gave him a smile.

"Good morning." Why the frag was his tone so _cheery_?

Starscream turned back away, laying back down and staring at the wall. _Primus frag it_, why did he say that yesterday? Now he'd never get Skyfire to leave him alone.

Skyfire made a quiet rejected sound. He probably thought Starscream didn't hear it.

"I uh, I'm going to be out for a while."

"Hm." Starscream shifted, pulling up the blanket that had been placed over him while he was recharging last night.

"I'm going to be working with Perceptor, so if you...if you need me...at all, then I'll...be there." Starscream sense the shuttle playing with his own hands, nervous and uncertain.

Then the sound of a hand softly landing came next to him and before he could look to see what the white shuttle was doing he felt a kiss on his helm.

Skyfire even got bold enough to nuzzle him for a moment.

Starscream rumbled his turbines making a sound much like a growl. Skyfire took the hint and quickly pulled away.

Skyfire muttered a "sorry" and left the room, hesitating at the door. Starscream was about to get up and snarl at him to get going when the sound of the door wushing close rang out.

Starscream roughly threw the blanket over his head. He didn't like this, not at all.

True it was better than the brig, or the medbay, but anyone was better than Skyfire.

Well...maybe not.

An image of the twins practicing their "jet judo" on him, skirted through his mind. He winced at the thought. He'd take Skyfire's unwanted affection over that treatment any day he decided.

But it didn't mean he had to like it.

But...maybe it wouldn't hurt to let Skyfire do it...he did give great massages...Starscream's wings hadn't felt this good in years.

_9 million years_, something in his head informed him.

Hm.

But he would make sure Skyfire didn't get to comfortable. As soon as they got anywhere, he'd run and run as far as he could. He'd get away and then, he'd rebuild the decepticons, to the Pit with those stored in the 'bay here. They were all too weak or in stasis.

_That includes your wingmates._

Whatever.

Besides, they were smart enough to get out by themselves, weren't they?

* * *

Skyfire felt more wearily then ever as he sorted the supplies for Perceptor's latest experiment.

_Starscream oh, Starscream when will you ever stop with these games?_ He thought to himself.

The poor little jet, he was quiet for a few breems after Skyfire had told him about the other survivors and their conditions. Skyfire had then pulled him close only for Starscream to make that growling sound and then actually started hitting him when he didn't let go.

The seeker always had hidden strength, Skyfire rubbed his shoulder where Starscream had punched him, it was still throbbing a little.

But he wasn't upset or angry at all. In fact, he felt bad. He should have thought about his actions before. Of course Starscream wouldn't want Skyfire so close to him.

Skyfire felt guilt welt up inside him as he thought about this morning.

_That was a dumb move. _He thought. _A very dumb move. _It was merciful of Starscream to not hit him then.

"Skyfire, is something wrong?" Perceptor's voice jolted Skyfire out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh, no, no it's nothing." Skyfire removed the hand that had sneaked up to rub his temples.

Perceptor made an amused sound.

"Trouble with your little guest, I take it?" He stated more than asked.

Skyfire groaned and nodded.

* * *

It was about midday. Skyfire had a break to refuel and found himself walking back to his room with an extra cube.

He carefully opened the door, balancing two cubes in his one hand.

The doors whooshed open and he found himself staring down at Starscream seated on the floor in the middle of the room.

"...Starscream?" He asked, tentatively stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

Starscream onlined his optics and leaned his head back to look at Skyfire over his wings.

He looked over Skyfire for a moment and saw the cube.

Without a sound he got up and walked over, taking the cube out of a stunned Skyfire's hand.

Then he walked off, over to the little corner he now claimed and sat down on the berth, sipping his Energon.

He shot Skyfire a glare when the shuttle hadn't stopped staring at him.

"...should I even ask?" The Skyfire piped up.

Starscream narrowed his optics and crossed his legs, looking over to the wall.

Skyfire sighed and rubbed his temples again, not catching the look Starscream shot him from across the room.

"I've got to go back, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," He looked up at the seeker.

"...Aaand apparently you are...bye." He spun on his heels and strolled out quickly.

Starscream smirked at his cube, now Skyfire thought he was glitching. That was perfect, he'd have to keep it up. Hopefully Skyfire'll take the hint and think last ngiht was a fluke, _which it was_.

* * *

That evening Skyfire had dragged himself in, not regarding Starscream's new position laying backwards and hanging off of his desk. He placed a cube next to Starscream and practically collapsed in his own berth. Somehow he had been called in to do some heavy-lifting, he was worn out.

Skyfire quickly drifted off. Starscream onlined one optic and waited until he was deep in recharge. Then he sat up and chugged down the cube before crawling into his own berth and falling into recharge, content.


	3. Carry Me Home

I have to admit, I stole one line from the trailer for _New In Town_. The lines just stuck with me, I thought it was pretty funny!

* * *

**_Day 3_**

It was the third day, Skyfire was happy to say that Starscream seemed to be opening up to him. This morning had been the same as yesterday's, only this time Starscream had actually said good-bye to him when he left. Apparently the seeker decided that it wasn't worth the effort fighting him off. Of course, Skyfire wasn't forcing himself on Starscream and had even apologized for the first day and the kiss the other morning. It was completely uncalled for, he had said.

Starscream had just waved his hand away.

"You know what Skyfire? I don't care." He bitterly walked away to the other side of the room.

"In my mind it never happen," he whirled around and pointed straight at Skyfire.

"_It never happened_, understood?"

Skyfire nodded, his head bobbing so much it rattled a couple bolts in his neck.

"And I certainly never, _ever_ touched you!" Starscream shook his hand almost frantically.

"When would it have ever happened?" Skyfire said meekly, his voice dropping.

Starscream looked surprised for a moment but then straightened up.

"Exactly." He said.

* * *

There had been a little party thrown that night. He had been informed by Wheeljack when the inventor had popped his flashing head into Perceptor's lab to tell them. The shuttle had been shocked when Wheeljack suggested Starscream come. What it was for, frankly Skyfire couldn't be bothered to remember. All he knew was that after Starscream got so overcharged that the seeker tried to sleep on his lap, he thought it was time for them to go.

He giggled as Skyfire lifted in up in his arms.

"I'll have you know," Starscream slurs. "I'm not so overcharged that I need a big handsome 'bot like you to carry me!"

Skyfire looked down at him, blushing, smiling and praying that Starscream won't remember all of this the next day.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, taking advantage of the fact that the jet currently lacked the limb coordination to smack him upside the head.

Starscream covered his mouth with one hand and giggled, he apparently had no memory of that morning's conversation. Skyfire didn't know whether that was a good thing of not.

"Yeaah," he gushed in a fit of giggles, peering up at Skyfire from his wonderfully compromising position.

Skyfire only blushes some more, a little buzzed himself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Starscream hiccups. He doesn't wait for Skyfire's answer.

"…Can I kiss you?"

* * *

Sometime late that night Starscream was a little surprised to find himself tangled up in Skyfire's arms.

When he noticed the massive headache, his surprise faded.

Skyfire groaned in his recharge when Starscream shifted. The shuttle pulled him closer, burying his face into the seeker.

Starscream tensed, began to push the shuttle away but then he felt the warmth radiating from Skyfire.

Well...he was still a little sore...plus they had both been overcharged...Skyfire would be just as embarrassed tomorrow morning...

He nuzzled into Skyfire, feeling the wonderful heat spread all over his body, pains quieted down a little.

One little night couldn't hurt...

* * *


	4. The Morning After

Ugh. Long chapter is long.

* * *

_**Day 4**_

Skyfire slowly came back online. Awareness of his body flooded back to him.

There was a slight fuzziness to his thoughts but other than that he felt quite peaceful. There was nice warmth surrounding him, the light sound of another's intakes at his side…

Wait a moment…

He onlined his optics carefully…

Oh slag.

The curled up form of Starscream was lying next to him and trapped in his arms. The other night came back to him in flashes.

_He was carrying Starscream, walking back to their room when the seeker had started giggling and asked his…question._

_Skyfire had stopped right in his tracks and stared down at him._

_"Are-are you serious?" Skyfire asked him tentatively._

_Starscream started laughing loudly his shoulders shaking, the vents extended from them rattled._

_"Of course silly!" His words mashed together as they came out. His optics were dimmed very attractively._

_"I…I think you've had way too much," Skyfire chuckled to himself and kept walking._

_Starscream gave him a confused look._

_"So, a no then?" He asked, what surprised Skyfire was the fact that his tone wasn't sad or rejected, it was…curious._

_"You'd shoot me tomorrow morning when you came to." Skyfire said._

_Starscream was silent for the rest of the way there._

_Soon Skyfire reached his quarters, with one hand easily cradling the seeker he punched in the code._

_He walked over to Starscream's berth in the corner; gently he placed the red jet down. Starscream turned over to his side away from Skyfire, making a content noise as he settled. The shuttle let one hand linger before slowly sliding it away, it dropped to his side._

_Skyfire backed away, stopping after a few steps before finally turning around and getting onto his own berth._

_Just as he was about to start recharging a gentle nudge came to his arm._

_"Skyfire?"_

_He reonlined his optics._

_Starscream was standing there, one hand placed on Skyfire's arm. The shuttle understood right away._

_"You sure?" He asked._

_Starscream nodded._

_"Are you going to shoot me tomorrow morning?" Skyfire half jokingly asked as the jet climbed up and scooted close to him._

_"No," Starscream giggled, snuggling into Skyfire._

_He had always thought it was so adorable how giddy Starscream would get when he was overcharged, the way his words would slur together, how he'd lose his balance and always use Skyfire to support him._

_"It's so lonely!," Starscream suddenly switched to being sad. "I've had to live without you!"_

_He hiccupped and started petting Skyfire's side._

_"I've missed you Sky," he said, kissing the blue glass on the shuttle's chest. "Missed you, terribly."_

_Skyfire let out a sigh, not knowing whether it was the high grade talking or actually Starscream._

_But he wrapped his arms around the seeker, pulling him close. Right now it didn't matter, for a little while more he could pretend that they were in a time before the war. Back when they were never out of each other's sight._

_Starscream slung on arm around Skyfire's hip. With its lack of coordination, his hand slipped right onto Skyfire's aft. The shuttle sheepishly pulled the blue hand up higher onto his waist. Starscream never acknowledged it._

_Skyfire nuzzled into him, stirring happy sounds from Starscream as he nuzzled back._

_Everything became fuzzy as they had fallen into recharge together._

He was dead, no doubt, dead.

It wouldn't matter to Starscream that they had been overcharged- Skyfire was certainty not going to mention that he had only been buzzed, that would not go over well at all- Starscream wouldn't care about the fact that he had started all of it with that question or when he crawled into Skyfire's berth.

No, Starscream wouldn't care about any of that, no matter what it would be Skyfire's fault. It was always Skyfire's fault.

What should he do?

He looked down carefully making sure not to move.

Well, there were two choices; Put Starscream in his own berth and act like it never happened hoping he wouldn't remember, or not risk waking him and pray he wouldn't get angry. Both had definite risk.

One of Starscream's wings twitched, the movement caused Skyfire to slide one hand down a little further, so as to not get hit. This, in turn, made the jet stir; he murmured something as he shifted his weight.

That was not good, not good at all. Starscream only moved or made noises when he was in a light recharge. Skyfire wouldn't be able to pick him up since he'd wake up right away.

He would have to wait.

Nervousness bubbled up in his spark; his mind ran through scenarios, he even started thinking about what to say, when Starscream moved again.

This time though, the seeker folded his wings back shaking them lightly and stretched his legs before curling back up into Skyfire.

"Mm," He lifted his head, slowly his optics lit back up, flickering at first.

He looked up at Skyfire, raising one brow ridge at the shuttle's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Morning," he sighed and leaned his head into the Skyfire's shoulder.

"G-good morning," Skyfire replied, his voice shaking.

"Hmm, what's wrong with you?" Starscream asked, chuckling.

"You, uh, you don't remember?" Skyfire vocally cringed.

"No, why is there something to remember?" Starscream grinned mischievously against white plating.

"Oh no Nothing like that I just me…I thought that, well, you'd be mad at me because…" Skyfire trailed off, he didn't want to remind Starscream if he didn't recall, but he knew it would be better to admit it than wait for it to come back to the seeker.

Starscream stared at him for a moment. His sleepy look faded, optics widening in realization.

"WHAT THE FRAG AM I DOING IN YOUR BERTH?" He shrieked.

Starscream noticed the white hand on his hip.

"ACK!" He smacked it off. Skyfire quickly pulled his other hand away, cradling the one that had been hit.

Starscream jumped off of the berth and ran to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" He screamed. "Can't you get it? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"But-" Skyfire started to explain what had happened the other night.

"I already told you!! Something was wrong with me that day; I didn't mean a single thing I said!!"

Skyfire had to fight against his instincts to cover his audios from the screeching Starscream was making, even after years of hearing it; it still hurt to listen to the seeker when he was upset.

"Star, please let me explain!" He said as calmly as he could.

Starscream started shaking furiously, his arms pinned at his side.

"What…did you just call me?" He said, straining to keep his tone level.

Skyfire instantly felt his spark drop. He'd really done it this time. There were two things you never said to a Starscream that hated you, one; to "calm down", and two; to call him any pet name.

"I…" Skyfire stopped, there was no point in continuing, he was already slagged.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Starscream let out a high pitched shriek that probably echoed through the entire Ark.

He picked up an empty cube at Skyfire's desk and flung it at him, hitting the shuttle squarely in the face.

Skyfire covered his face with his hands, every inch stung for the hit. He waited until he was sure nothing else would be thrown at him and got up. He walked very carefully to Starscream, whose wings were now rattling from his shoulders shaking in so much fury.

"Don't you come closer!!" He yelled, pointing up at Skyfire.

"Please I-"

"NO!" Starscream grabbed another cube and backed away.

Skyfire put his hands up.

"Alright, I'll-I'll go." He walked slowly to the door, facing Starscream the whole time.

Once reaching the code panel he turned around and opened the door. He took one step and was about to take another when he turned around again. Starscream's arm had dropped, no longer ready to throw the empty cube. Skyfire took advantage of it.

"I just-" He began.

A loud clang rang out as the cube hit one of his wings.

"GO!!" Starscream yelled at him.

Skyfire quickly fled.

* * *

Everyone had heard them. Or, more like everyone had heard _him_. Whether it was pats on the back or a sympathy look, the rest of the Autobots made it clear that they had heard the fight.

The one thing that Skyfire appreciated was the fact that nobody asked what it was about.

He stood at the counter in Perceptor's lab and numbly drumming away on his assignment.

He didn't get it, he just could not understand.

Why was Starscream so intent on being so difficult? Why would he yell, scream and hit Skyfire, telling him that he hated the Autobot and then suddenly be at his berth-side, asking if Skyfire would hold him?

Skyfire could understand that last night's…incident was merely from overcharge, the high grade had made Starscream probably forget recent things that had happened between them, but the other day's "I hate you but sometimes I love you" statement made his CPU spin.

That made no sense, how could you possible hate and love someone at the same time? Why would you want to cause someone physical harm only to later ask them for a kiss?

Skyfire thought back to when they had both just been simple scientist. Sure, Starscream was illogical even then, it was quite amusing, but never had he been this…strange.

Skyfire let the objects he was holding drop out of his hands. He bent forward and folded his arms, hiding his face in them.

This was horrible, all he wanted was to care for the seeker but Starscream seemed intent on hurting him. Was it that wrong to want to show the stubborn mech that someone cared? Yes, he would admit that he should have said no to Starscream yesterday and yes, he will even admit that he has been going too far and not respecting the seeker's personal space. But, he can't help it. It was so hard, to have to go from always being together to never seeing each other at all, except in the middle of a fight.

He loved Starscream. Completely, no matter what it would never waiver. He once thought that Starscream had felt the same way too-

Beep.

Someone was comming him. He sat up and composed himself he couldn't let his distress leak through.

He opened the channel

-Hello?-

There was a pause from them, he was about to speak again when…

-Skyfire?-

He froze.

-Starscream? What…is there something wrong?- He started to worry. Ratchet had disabled all of Starscream's communicates except for his public commlink. Starscream could only communicate on low security channels in the ship, not anywhere else. Ratchet had kept this online so Starscream would be able to contact anyone on the ship. It was for emergencies.

Static indicated a sigh.

-Look, I'm…sorry- Starscream said reluctantly.

Skyfire sprung up, his intakes became irregular, and his spark welled up.

-…I…overreacted…I guess…- Starscream trailed off in discomfort.

A sappy smile flooded over Skyfire.

-I really shouldn't have thrown stuff at you…I just…-

Skyfire gave out a short, happy laugh off of the comm.

-…last night just came back to me…I know I… thank you for not you know, embarrassing me…-

A long pause.

-At least I didn't shoot you, right?- His tone attempted to make a joke.

Skyfire was speechless.

Starscream apologized to him. He apologized. Skyfire could count on one hand the number of times Starscream had ever said he was sorry to him.

He was stunned absolutely stunned.

-Skyfire…are you there?- It so meek, said in such a small voice that Skyfire found it adorable. He could just imagine Starscream standing there, or sitting there, one hand on his audio and the other in his lap. His wings would have drooped and his shoulders would be slumped, a shy look on his face.

-…Sky? Did you hear me?-

He called him Sky! The nickname he had given Skyfire when they worked together! He had always treated it like a pet name.

-Skyfire?- He tone became a little more impatient. Skyfire shook himself back into reality and spoke.

-I'm here- He said.

More static, another sigh.

-…Thank you- Skyfire said in an undertone.

-Do…do you want me to bring you a cube?- He asked hesitantly.

-I'd like that- Starscream brighten up.

* * *

Skyfire was standing outside his door. He took in a deep intake, let it out slowly before walking in.

Starscream was sitting on his smaller berth, his hands were intertwined and his feet turned in, he looked in the opposite direction of Skyfire.

Skyfire walked up to him and knelt so that he was below Starscream.

Gently, he pushed the cube into Starscream's hand, the seeker onlined his optics, and looked down at it.

He wore a distressed expression.

Then he moved his gaze timidly to meet Skyfire's. The shuttle had such a gentle and caring look and for a moment, he couldn't look away. He stared into Skyfire's optics for a while, seeing something in them. Skyfire raised his hand so that it was level to Starscream's shoulder; he let it hover in the air. Starscream watched it as it slowly lowered onto him.

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I can't ever run away from you, can I?" he asked.

Skyfire gave him a tiny grin.

"Only if you really want to," He said. "And you wouldn't be able to keep me away if you got into trouble. I wouldn't leave you, no matter how hard you'd try to push me away."

Starscream looked heartbroken; he bit down on his lower lip.

Skyfire got up and gave him some space.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked softly.

"I…I don't know." Starscream told him while staring at the floor.

Then he glanced back up.

"You can go, if you want to. I know you have…things you need to do."

"But I'll stay if you want to." Skyfire assured him.

Starscream smiled up at him.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

Friends. That's what they had agreed on. They would be friends, and act like they never had been more. They wouldn't forget, they just wouldn't let it hang over them.

Skyfire was fine with it. He hoped that they would be able to repair their friendship and maybe, just maybe, it would grow into something more, like it had so long ago.

So they sat there, on Skyfire's berth, playing a holograph projected card game. They'd been at it for hours, both were good at it and they were now tied in the number of wins.

It felt wonderful. They were able to talk, they laughed about things that had happened to them and told stories about things that had happen without the other's presence.

Skyfire made sure to never touch Starscream anymore than one hand on his shoulder. That was their unspoken boundary.

They played well into the night. Skyfire was happy to say that no-one ever commed him asking where he was. They all had a pretty good idea of where.

"Yes! Finally!" Starscream shouted as he won the tie-breaking game.

Skyfire smiled at him, the seeker studied him.

"You didn't let me win, did you?" He asked, giving the shuttle a fake accusing look.

Skyfire raised his hands palms up.

"You won on your own accord." He said.

Starscream narrowed his optics, a crooked grin on his face.

"I don't believe you." He stated.

Skyfire chuckled.

They both paused.

"It's late." Skyfire said, checking his chronometer.

"Hm," Starscream occupied himself with an imaginary smudge on one of his legs.

He stood up and crossed the distance between them. Skyfire gave him a questioning look.

Starscream leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night." He said, jumping down and walking smugly to his own berth across the room.

"What? I…" Skyfire touched the place where the seeker had kissed him.

"I thought we decided to just be friends! Why did you-"

Starscream turned around and gave him a smug smile.

"That," he said. "Was payback."

Skyfire sat there, staring at him. Then his mouth lifted into a goofy smile.

"I like paybacks." He gushed.


	5. Of Elements and Equations

_**Day 5**_

Unfortunately the following morning Starscream didn't have any more "paybacks" for Skyfire. He did however actually sit up in his berth and said;

"Have a good day,"

Skyfire's spark stopped for a moment. He felt his whole chassis weaken and a dopey smile made its way to his face.

"Y-you too," He managed to croak out.

Starscream raised one optic ridge at him, snorted and then shook his head, lying back down to recharge.

Skyfire stood there for a moment unable to move. Then he snapped out of his daze and left the room, feeling light-headed.

His dopey smile and light mood did not go unnoticed by the rest of the ship; he was given quite a few strange looks from everyone else.

While he was working in the lab that day he started humming without realizing it.

Perceptor, however, had.

He laughed and turned to the larger scientist.

"Something's put you in a good mood today, I take it?" He said.

"Huh?" Skyfire looked up from the datapad he had been working on.

"You're humming," Perceptor explained cheerily.

"Oh, yes well," Skyfire felt a little embarrassed, one hand reached back and rubbed his neck. He turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Things going better?" Perceptor asked knowingly.

Skyfire met his gaze.

"Much." He said, grinning.

"Hmm," Perceptor looked down at the data on his pad. He tapped on it for a moment before speaking up.

"Skyfire, have you worked with these elements before?" Perceptor handed him the datapad with the information on the items in question.

Skyfire looked it over.

"No," he shook his head. "I haven't used them much, only a few times and I never worked with them, that was always…" He trailed off looking to Perceptor.

"…Starscream's job." He finished.

"Ah, well they're very important to this experiment. Do you think that maybe, you could have him look them over?"

"Sure," Skyfire said, he took the pad from the microscope's hands. "In fact, I was just going to get a cube; I'll give this to him on my way."

* * *

Starscream had been intrigued when Skyfire handed him the pad.

"Humph," he quickly read it through. "Well, he's got all of these mixed in a way that would be quiet volatile…" he looked up to Skyfire with a devilish grin.

"Now, that's one explosion I'd like to see." He said sarcastically.

"Let's see…" he muttered to himself as he made changes and wrote in new notes.

Skyfire sat at his desk and watched the jet write feverously, a small smile ghosted across his face. He started to drift off into memories.

Starscream let out a smug guffaw.

"There, good thing there's someone here who actually knows what he's doing." He looked up and noticed Skyfire's staring.

He froze for a second with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked.

Skyfire shook himself.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just…that just reminded me of…"

"Oh." Starscream said. "Well…can you stop? Seriously, Skyfire you can be creepy sometimes."

Skyfire smiled but looked to the floor. He held out one hand and felt Starscream place the pad in it.

"Thank you," he said and got up without casting another glance to the jet.

* * *

Perceptor looked over the new data in his hands.

"Oh my," he gasped looking it over. "I would have never thought Starscream would be so…"

"Knowledgeable?" Skyfire mused.

"Yes," Perceptor said looking away from the pad.

"Well I'll have to reformat everything, Primus he even listed catalysts! Did he look any of these up?"

Skyfire shook his head.

"No, he just knows them." He put simply.

Perceptor made optic-contact with the white 'bot.

"Indeed." He said.

* * *

At the end of that work day Perceptor emerged from his section of the lab, thoroughly exhausted.

"Skyfire?" he asked wearily.

"Yes?" Skyfire looked up from his work, looking over the tired scientist.

"Do you think you could bring Starscream tomorrow? It appears that I need more help than I originally thought."

It took Skyfire a while to find his voice. He was surprised to say the least.

He nodded slowly.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

Starscream had been lying across his berth, thoroughly bored when Skyfire burst in.

"Hey!" He said startling Starscream so much that he almost fell of the berth.

"You've been cooped up here for days, why don't we go walk around?" Skyfire's face was lit up for some reason.

"So glad you finally noticed." Starscream snipped at him.

"I've been busy; if you were so bored you should have spoken up soon!" Skyfire chuckled.

Starscream grumbled to himself but got up and walked past Skyfire, out into the hall.

"This way," Skyfire said, touching his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

Skyfire lead him throughout the entire ship, ignoring the dirty looks that were exchanged between Starscream and many of the other Autobots.

Finally, they stopped at the observation deck. Starscream walked up to the windows and stared out of them while Skyfire hung back.

Normally, when people looked into space they felt small and insignificant; this thought usually scared or intrigued them.

But when Starscream, looked into space all he could think of was when he traveled the galaxy, when war wasn't looming in the back of his processor…and of course, when he was with Skyfire.

Almost always he cut off the nostalgia right when he reached that point, but today, he dwelled on it a little longer.

His wings flexed as he thought back on the freedom he once had. Skyfire picked up on it almost instinctively.

"We could go out and fly around tomorrow, if you wanted." He said from far behind Starscream.

"Hmm, about time," Starscream faced him. "Five days, Skyfire, five fragging days."

Skyfire knew what he meant; he shared that same quirk too. It was typical of all flyers, they couldn't be kept from the open air for too long or they'd start feeling claustaphobic. Skyfire was able to handle it better than most but, as Starscream brought it to his attention he noticed that some part of him felt a little cramped too.

"Aren't you…" Starscream looked him over. "Aren't you a little worried about letting me out of here?" he asked curiously.

"Well, where would you go?" Skyfire laughed.

"Hmm, true," Starscream turned back around and look out the window again. It was barely noticeable about there was a little disappointment in his posture.

"That and I do trust you." Skyfire added. Years of experience had taught him that usually, a question from Starscream was more a test than an actual inquiry.

Starscream's wings lifted a little, Skyfire could see the hidden smile on his face in the refection in the glass.

"About tomorrow," Skyfire said, suddenly remembering. "Perceptor wants to know if you could help him."

Starscream's shoulders shook he turned around and outright laughed.

"He honestly doesn't get it?" He asked in-between laughs.

"No, he's never worked with these elements before." Skyfire stated.

"Fine, I'll be nice and hold his hand. Look, I'll even monitor, just as long as I don't have to stay cramped up in that room!"

Skyfire fiddled with his hands.

"I'm not that boring, am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sometimes," Starscream teased.

Skyfire faked a smile but Starscream saw right through it.

He let out a sigh.

"No, Sky, you're not." He finally said.

Skyfire's optics lit up.

Starscream walked past him, down the hall. He was almost at the end when he looked back with a coy smile.

"Are you coming, or am I going to have to find my own way back?" He asked.

* * *

They picked up an evening cube and then turned in for the night.

Skyfire worked away at something on his computer and Starscream stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so bored!" he said, obnoxiously loud.

"Hmm," Skyfire grunted in response.

"What are you working on, anyways?" Starscream looked over at him.

"Just some equations…"Skyfire trailed off, absorbed in his work.

He didn't notice had Starscream walked over until he spoke.

"Do you need someone to check them?" he asked innocently, standing next to Skyfire's chair.

Skyfire turned his head and noticed how close the jet's face was to his, Starscream, of course was only reading the screen.

Then the seeker caught his gaze.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"Nothing." Skyfire flustered and looked away, a light blush washing over his cheekplates.

"Ooh." Starscream chuckled. "Really Sky, you are the most misinterpreting mech I have ever know."

"Sorry," Skyfire answered in a monotone, hoping that the jet would just leave it be.

"I always thought it was rather cute."

Skyfire continued at his work, the words not registering.

Then he got it.

"What did you just say?" he turned his chair to face Starscream.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things." Starscream looked about as flustered as Skyfire had a moment ago.

Skyfire started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Starscream raised his voice.

Skyfire bent over in his chair, holding himself up with one arm on the table.

"I said STOP!" Starscream yelled.

Skyfire reached out for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He said, trying to be serious. Starscream swatted his hands away.

Then the jet folded his arms and pouted.

Skyfire tired to hold the laughter in, but his whole frame shook with it.

Starscream rattled his wings and walked back to his berth. He flopped down and pulled the blanket over himself facing away from Skyfire.

Skyfire abruptly stopped laughing.

Really did it this time. He thought.

"Oh, Starscream," he called out. "I-I didn't mean to."

Starscream only pulled the blanket up higher over him.

Skyfire got up and approached the berth. He crouched down so that his head was level to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as softly as he could.

"You didn't hurt me." Starscream barked back at him, his voice muffled underneath the blanket.

"Yes I did," Skyfire insisted.

"No! You didn't!" Starscream lifted his face to speak only to bury it again.

Skyfire placed his hand on the berth; one finger stroked the jet's back.

"Don't touch me." Starscream said, scooting away.

Skyfire rose up a bit so his hand could reach Starscream again.

This time Starscream growled at him but the shuttle didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Tell me how to make it up to you."

Starscream stopped growling.

"Please?" Skyfire asked.

The jet angled his body a little more back to Skyfire.

He glared at the bigger mech and searched his face.

Skyfire stayed still but continued petting Starscream's back with his finger. The jet's shoulders relaxed and his glare faded away.

"…If you massage my wings, I'll forgive you." Starscream said while trying to maintain some dignity.

Skyfire chuckled and moved his hand up to reach one wing.

Starscream laid back down and leaned into Skyfire's hand.

Suddenly he was lifted off of the berth.

"What are you-" he felt a kiss on one of his wings and then Skyfire nuzzled into it.

Starscream practically melted into the embrace.

"Alright," he sighed as Skyfire carried him over to the larger berth.

"I'll allow it, just this once." He raised one finger as if to illustrate.

Skyfire put him down gently and sat next to him. The larger 'bot worked his hands into the stiff wings, occasionally leaned down kiss the back of Starscream's helm.

"Hmm, you know, friends aren't supposed to kiss each other…" Starscream joked.

"Starscream, honestly, we haven't really been friends since the week after I was assigned as your partner. Now please, you're ruining the moment." Skyfire teased back.

"Where did you learn to be so snarky?" Starscream asked him.

There was a kiss on the center of his back.

"I learned from the best." Skyfire murmured.

"I'd be mad at you right now…if you weren't so good at this…"

"I know, it's saved my aft many times hasn't it?" Skyfire moved onto his other wing.

"Indeed it has…" Starscream weakly agreed.

"Skyfire?"

"M-hm?"

"Can I…maybe…stay here tonight?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Skyfire told him.


	6. A Long Day

So, apparently I have some unspoken rule that each chapter must start and end with cuddling! Nothing wrong with that though, am I right? ;)

Tell me if that whole "bond shutting down" thing sucks, I just went with the first thing that came to mind with that one. *winces*

Many thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! It really makes my day when I come home and have a list of emails from telling me people are watching this story :D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Day 6_**

Early in the morning Skyfire woke up and lazily onlined one optic. He was greeted with the sight of Starscream curled up on the other side of the berth, facing towards him. The jet kept some distance but he did have one leg stretched out so that his foot touched Skyfire's knee.

Skyfire tenderly brushed a finger across the dark plating.

He nudged at one of Starscream's hands so that it moved an inch or two closer to him. The shuttle uncurled the limp fingers with his own and traced along the blue palm.

Starscream shifted but was too deep in recharged to notice.

Then Skyfire scoped up the smaller hand and held it in his own.

As he ran this thumb across the back of Starscream's hand he couldn't help but think back to when this was routine to them.

Most wouldn't believe but they were a bonded pair.

Or, they once had been. Apparently it had faded away, how Skyfire had no idea; bonds never went away not even after death. He did suspect though, that it had to do with all of the change between them. Never had he heard of a bonded pair being separated for so long, it was quite uncommon.

Skyfire offlined his optic, still stroking Starscream's hand.

When he had first come out of the ice, he had felt their bond. It was weak, fading, but still there.

The second time, however, it was gone.

Frankly it had scared him.

How could it be gone? At first he thought that Starscream had died! Somehow he managed to hide his panic as he flew the Autobots down to South America. He was relieved, to say the least, when he saw Starscream there.

Something must have happened between his first awakening and his second.

Well, they had fought, bickered and Starscream did…

His other hand touched the plating above his spark chamber. Starscream had shot him there, right in the chest when they were fighting. His optics came back on full power.

That was it!

Starscream had shot him! Somehow, that broke their bond.

But why?

He tapped into Teletraan-1's network and pulled up anything he could find on bonds.

He sifted through file after file, most of it being common knowledge. Right when he thought he wasn't going to find anything he stumbled upon it.

It was a hard to find file, tucked away from the rest.

It said; "A bond may be suspended in an act of brutal violence. Originally developed as a safety precaution the fail-safe was programmed to shut down a bond between two individuals if violence were to break out in the purpose of protecting the spark. The bond may be reformed once all violent action has ceased."

So that's how it happened, when Starscream shot him their bond had been disabled for fear that one of them may use it to hurt the other.

Skyfire felt a little guilty at how much he appreciated that small string of code.

A mumble from Starscream pulled him out of his thoughts.

Starscream's hand moved in Skyfire's, he released it.

The jet pulled his hand back and curled back up into a tighter ball, subsequently, his foot moved back and now there was no touch between any of them.

Skyfire was a little more than sad about that. But he didn't do anything and just let Starscream rest.

He did, however, maybe move just a little bit closer and may or may not have given the jet a tiny kiss on the top of his helm.

The shuttle was startled when a purring sound started up from Starscream's vicinity.

He smiled to himself, as much as Starscream would try to deny it, he liked Skyfire.

…Probably loved him too.

Skyfire awoke again at a more reasonable hour, according to his chronometer at least. The first thing he noticed was the fact that Starscream had moved closer to him and actually had one hand placed on his shoulder.

Skyfire propped himself up carefully, trying not to wake the jet. But his attempt failed and Starscream groaned, stirring a little.

His optics came online slowly.

"Wha?" he lifted his head a centimeter and scanned for what had disturbed him. Finally his optics settled on Skyfire, who was bracing for a repeat of last time's morning.

But instead the jet just lowered his head back down, offlined his optics and blindly reached out with his other hand to pull himself closer.

He nuzzled into the larger 'bot.

"Don't worry," Starscream said when he noticed how still Skyfire was. "I'm not going to freak out on you again."

Skyfire relaxed and slipped one arm around the jet. Starscream laughed softly and nudged back.

They both lay there for a while, content with soaking up each other's heat.

Starscream was the first to speak again.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting with Perceptor…?" He asked.

"Hm?" Skyfire's optics were offline as he focused on the warm bundle in his arms.

"Perceptor? Today?" Starscream raised his voice in annoyance.

Skyfire snapped up.

"That's right!" He exclaimed.

He gave a quick check to his chronometer.

"Frag, we're going to be late!" He got up and quickly picked up the datapad sitting on his desk.

He turned back to Starscream who was still lying down and giving him a funny look.

"What?" Skyfire breathed.

"You swore!" Starscream laughed.

"Why's is so funny?" Skyfire took a few steps towards him.

Starscream made an obnoxious high pitched noise.

"You're always so prim and proper!" He grinned and poked Skyfire's leg. "I think, off the top of my head, I can come up with…about twelve times I've heard you swear."

"So?" Skyfire pressed, reaching out one hand to help Starscream off of the berth.

"Iunno…thought it was funny." Starscream huffed, and walked past him.

"Hm," Skyfire knelt down and wrapped his arms around Starscream from behind.

The jet yelped in surprised as he was pulled back. He peered up at the shuttle and noticed the look on his face.

"Well, well, what do you think you're doing?" Starscream asked with a smug look.

"Nothing." Skyfire stated and then proceeded to nuzzle into the jet's wings.

"Thought we were late," Starscream leaned back.

"I don't think Perceptor will mind…" Skyfire pulled back and rested his chin on the seeker's shoulder.

Starscream just snorted.

Then Skyfire, feeling bold perhaps, moved his face closer to Starscream's and planted a gentle kiss on the jet's dark gray cheek.

Starscream became rigid in his arms; right after Skyfire had started he knew it was a bad idea.

He pulled away almost instantly.

"I-I'm sorry." He started to unwrap his arms, but suddenly a blue hand shot up to keep them in place. Skyfire gazed down with a startled look.

Starscream leaned into him, angling his head so that the sides of his helm brushed against Skyfire.

He let out a satisfied sigh and flexed his wings, bumping them into Skyfire's arms. Then he turned around so he was facing the shuttle and looked up to him.

"It's okay Sky," he leaned against Skyfire for support as he rose up on the tips of his feet.

"I'm too tired to fight you off today,"

The shuttle stayed perfectly still as Starscream gave him a peck on the forehead.

He pulled back and chuckled at the blush that had started on Skyfire's face.

"Let's go." He whispered, his voice a little deeper than normal at such a low volume.

Skyfire nodded slowly; absolutely dumbstruck as he was pulled out of the room.

When they walked into the lab, Skyfire's blush still stubbornly lingered on his face. Perceptor noticed it and looked back and forth between it and Starscream. The jet was biting his lower lip in an attempt to hold back laughter.

"A little late today, I see." Perceptor teased to the large 'bot.

"Oh yes," Starscream answered for him. "Very busy this morning."

The look on the microscope's face was priceless. He almost dropped the beaker in his hand.

Starscream's wings shook from unspoken laughter and Skyfire's blush only got worst.

"So…" Starscream strolled arrogantly over to the table. "I hear you're lost on something?"

Perceptor cleared the static out of his vocalizer; he began briefing Starscream over everything he was working on while Skyfire hid on the other side of the room in his own work.

Soon both of the smaller 'bots started conversing excitedly as they discussed the project. Skyfire just sank into his work but listened and smiled as he heard Starscream tell Perceptor about the elements they were working with.

It felt so nice, to hear Starscream talk like that, the scientific words and facts so easily spoken. He sounded so such like the mech Skyfire had met and fell madly in love with.

If he offlined his optics, he could see their old lab in his mind. There was Starscream's pile of datapads in one corner. Skyfire's own stacked carefully next to them. Beakers and test tubes lined up along one wall, tongs tucked underneath the racks.

Both of them would be huddled at one table, Skyfire leaning over as Starscream carefully held one beaker of a strangely colored liquid over another.

'Are you sure about this?' Skyfire would ask.

Starscream would wave his free hand in the air and snort at him.

'What don't trust me, Sky?' He'd tease and then give a playful nudge to Skyfire's wing with his own.

It was, basically, the flyers equivalent to bumping hips.

Skyfire would shoot him an equally playful glare.

'I trust you.' He would say, meaning in more ways than one.

Starscream would smile but not look at him for fear it might disturb the volatile mixture.

Then they would both hold in their intakes as one single drop would fall and the chemical reaction began to unfold in front of their optics. Skyfire would reach over and-

A quick tap on his wing brought him out of his nostalgia.

Curious he looked over and saw that Starscream was next to him, collecting a couple of things that were stored on Skyfire's table.

Starscream shot him a mischievous look and he felt another tap on his wing.

Starscream was tapping his wings against Skyfire's, the same thing he did all the time when they were together.

Skyfire grinned and tapped back. Starscream laughed softly and walked back to Perceptor who was extremely animated as he chatted to the jet.

Skyfire rolled his shoulders to loosen them up and started working again.

He could already feel it; this was going to be a long day.

Finally after hours upon hours of work, Perceptor and Starscream were done with whatever it was they were working on.

Skyfire had finished his own work earlier and fell into recharge in a chair, slumped over the table.

He was brought out of his rest by the shaking of one of his shoulders.

"Hey," Someone called to him.

He onlined his optics, bringing his head up.

Starscream was seated on the table next to him, a datapad in his lap.

"Hey there big guy," He said as he pulled back his hand. "What, today not exciting enough for you?"

Skyfire ignored it, offlined his optics and laid his head back down on his folded arms.

"Hey," Starscream pushed on his shoulder.

Skyfire yawned and moved over, resting his head on the jet's lap.

"Hey!" Starscream cried out.

He slapped at Skyfire's cheek in an attempt to wake him up. After that didn't work he let out a stressed sigh.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable there," He half-threatened. He tapped away at the pad with frustrated pokes.

A triumphant smile crossed Skyfire's face.

The sound of footsteps came from across the room. Suddenly there was an embarrassed gasp.

Starscream looked up to see Perceptor standing there, flabbergasted at the sight.

Starscream froze.

"Uh…" He started to explain.

Perceptor raised one hand to stop him and shook his head, walking away.

Skyfire looked up at Starscream.

"What?" he asked sleepily, turning in the direction Starscream was staring.

"Oh," He said when he saw Perceptor bent over at the other table, clearly trying not to look in their direction.

Starscream giggled as another blush passed over Skyfire's face.

The jet leaned into his audio and whispered;

"Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you get flustered like that?"

Skyfire suppressed a shiver.

His optics widened when there was a hard kiss on his flushed cheek.

He turned his head, and accidently bumped it against Starscream's.

"Ow." Starscream pulled away and rubbed where Skyfire had hit him.

"Sorry," Skyfire started rubbing it with his own hand.

"Clumsy shuttle," Starscream chuckled.

"Are you done?" Skyfire asked, the boredom slipping into his voice.

"Yes, I am," Starscream's optics were dim as leaned into Skyfire's hand.

"Want to go flying?" Skyfire asked.

"Frag yes!" Starscream's optics instantly brightened up. He pushed Skyfire back so he could jump onto the floor.

Skyfire followed him out the door.

"Good night Perceptor!" He called back to the microscope.

Perceptor just waved without looking up from his work.

Once the doors were closed behind them Starscream burst out into laughter.

"Primus, did you see the look on his face?!" The jet clutched at his mid-section in uncontrollable laughter.

"Poor, guy," Skyfire said, looking back to the room. "He's probably never been so embarrassed in his life."

Starscream stumbled backwards in his fit of laughter, Skyfire held onto one of his shoulders as he recovered.

The jet brushed his hand away as the laughter died down.

He took in a deep intake and started walking down the hall.

Skyfire lead the way to the airlock as Starscream summarized what he had missed.

"…Basically he had no idea what he was doing with them. Honestly, what university did he attend?"

Skyfire shrugged.

"Never asked." He stated.

"Humph, well, _wherever_ it was, they obviously were lacking." Starscream told him.

They rounded the corner and stopped at the airlock.

As Skyfire punched in the code, Starscream's wings began flapping eagerly.

The doors strained to open due to their heavy weight and the two stepped inside the small room between both sets of doors.

"Are we even allowed to be doing this?" Starscream asked him.

"Yep, just asked Optimus." Skyfire answered back.

"Hm, strange."

Skyfire was just about to the jet what he meant by that when the alarm went off and the second set of doors opened.

Both of them transformed right before they were pulled out into space.

Starscream shot out first with a burst of speed; he quickly turned in front of Skyfire and dove closer to the ship. He rolled and spun playfully in the air.

Skyfire followed after him, staying a bit farther back from the ship.

He opened a comlink between them.

-Still too slow, Sky!- Starscream prodded at him.

Skyfire let out a dark chuckle and powered himself forward, nearly catching the smaller jet.

-Oo, not too bad, for a shuttle.-

Skyfire banked and glided up along the ship. Starscream followed close behind.

Soon they came upon a group of antenna mounted on the top. They both weaved skillfully through them, spinning effortlessly.

They flew in circles, chased each other and glided wingtip to wingtip around the ship, teasing each other through the comlink. Neither paid any attention to the time.

Finally they broke away and slowed. Starscream did one last roll and turned back. Skyfire transformed and floated there.

Starscream transformed and flew right into him.

-Oomph!- Skyfire caught him and flipped back from the momentum. Starscream giggled the whole time, firing his thruster to stabilize them.

-Mm,- he looked up at Skyfire. His red optics searched Skyfire's blue ones for quite some time.

-I never realized, how much I'd forgotten about you.- Starscream said.

-What do you mean?- Skyfire asked him, raising one optic ridge.

-It's hard to explain…- He trailed off. –I guess I…just forgot the little things about you. You know, like your smile, the things you say all the time…-

He looked over Skyfire's shoulder at the stars splattered around them.

-How much you really cared about me…-

Skyfire leaned in closer, their faces just inches away.

-I'll never forget that.- The shuttle said softly.

Starscream smiled at him, dimming his optics.

-I almost forgot how much I cared about you.- He said, leaning in even closer so that their noses touched.

-I'm sorry about how I've acted. You just intimidated me, that's all.-

Skyfire placed one hand on the back Starscream's helm.

-You were never scared of me before.- Skyfire sounded concerned.

-I wasn't scared!- Starscream argued. -…Not of _you_ anyways. I just, I don't know, losing you…it took a lot of pain to get through. I guess I…just didn't want to go through that again.-

-I can understand.- Skyfire nuzzled him. He didn't know what to say. He could never promise that it wouldn't happen again; he had no control over that.

He knew what to _do_, just not what to say.

–Can I ask you a question, Starscream?-

-Uh, sure?-

Skyfire pulled away and looked him dead in the face.

-Can I kiss you?- He said, completely serious.

Starscream sighed.

-Do you really have to ask?- He joked, prodding at the shuttle's chest.

Skyfire didn't answer; he leaned in, stopping just centimeters away. Starscream waited but nothing happened.

-Oh.- he said and closed the distance between them.

It felt wonderful. Warmth spread throughout him and memories bubbled up in his mind. Skyfire's kisses were always so tender and long, which was very, very nice.

He vaguely noticed that he was being held crushingly close but didn't mind. All that mattered to him at the moment was that small contact between them.

They both pulled away, breathless- so to speak.

-Thank you.- Skyfire said.

Starscream just smiled and pushed off. He held out his hand.

-It's been a long day, let's go back.-

-Agreed.- Skyfire transformed and flew next to him as they caught up with the ship. Thankfully, the fact that it was at full supply and low alert meant that it wasn't traveling too fast to leave them behind.

They walked back through the halls in a daze.

Starscream felt as though all of the memories he had of them had been reawakened. As they walked back to Skyfire's room -no _their_ room, he corrected- the memories danced through his mind. Each one of them was sweet and happy.

He watched Skyfire walk ahead of him.

This wasn't so bad, not at all really. He felt…glad actually, that he had this small amount of time with Skyfire. It had brought back a couple parts of him he had thought were long gone.

They reached their hall and Skyfire tapped in the keypad to open their room. The shuttle went straight to his berth and flopped down, absolutely exhausted.

Starscream walked slowly to him.

"Sky, move over." He whispered, tapping on the shuttle's shoulder.

Skyfire was surprised but instantly softened. Apparently he thought Starscream was going to recharge alone that night.

Skyfire picked Starscream up and set the jet down on top of himself.

Starscream wiggled into Skyfire's arms and let out a sigh before curling up and slipping away. Skyfire's own optics began to dim and the last thing he recalled was the sound of his intakes synchronizing to Starscream's.

* * *

**_Yay!_**


	7. An Off Day Off

Ugh, my teeth! They are rotten from the sweetness! I'm sorry if this gets way too out of character, I blame it all of the fluff I've read. Seriously, if something is bugging you, please tell me!

* * *

**_Day 7_**

A sigh rang out, stirring Starscream from recharge. He groaned and rolled over to his other side, only to find himself falling and suddenly hitting a metal surface.

"Ack!" He yelped as his side banged onto the berth.

Skyfire instantly snapped up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No…" Starscream groaned, he tried to move only to hiss in pain.

Skyfire rumbled.

"I think you fell off of me." He chuckled.

"Huh?" Starscream onlined his optics, he saw that he was next to Skyfire who was on his back and propped up on his elbows.

"Oh." He sat up and rubbed at his aching side.

Skyfire picked him up and placed him on top again. The shuttle sat up, tucked his head under Starscream's arms and trailed kisses along the side he had fallen on.

"Better?" He asked.

"No," Starscream groaned.

Skyfire sat back up; his hands were place on the jet's lower back and pressed Starscream against him.

"Did you recharge well?" Skyfire asked him, leaning in very close.

"Better than I have for a long time," Starscream whispered to him.

A huge grin crossed Skyfire's face.

Starscream broke away from their staring and rested his head on Skyfire's shoulder.

"You make a nice berth." He commented right in the shuttle's audio.

Skyfire gave out an embarrassed laugh and curled into himself a little.

"Feels nice having you back…" He mumbled.

"I really, really missed you," Starscream's voice lost its joking tone.

"I know," Skyfire said, holding him closer, but Starscream pulled away to look him in the face.

"What?" he breathed staring at Skyfire.

"You uh, you told me…before…"

Starscream just cocked his head.

"That night…a couple days ago…"

No response.

"…when you were overcharged…"

"Oh." Realization lit up the jet's face. "Right…" Starscream trailed off. "I forgot about that…"

There was a long awkward silence.

"Did I say anything else?" Starscream asked quietly.

Skyfire nodded.

"What?"

Skyfire shook his head.

"Tell me!"

Another shake.

"…that bad?"

A shrug.

"Well…than what?!" Starscream snapped at him.

Skyfire winced but opened his mouth.

"You said you were lonely, that you missed me terribly."

Starscream looked away from him for a moment.

"Well, that's about right…more than 'about'…I guess…" He said sadly.

He drummed his fingers on Skyfire's chest in thought.

Then he looked back into the shuttle's optics.

"I really am, Sky."

"Are what?" Skyfire was analyzing the jet's sudden mood swing.

"Lonely." Starscream clarified.

"Oh…" Skyfire shifted nervously.

Starscream laid his head back down on Skyfire's white chest."And, I do miss you…"

Skyfire sat there, staring up into Starscream's red optics and absorbed it for a minute or so.

"So…do you want to be with me?" Skyfire whispered before he even thought about what he was saying.

Starscream just smiled.

"I do miss being able to hear your thoughts." The jet mused.

Skyfire's optics brightened. "I bet you do, I would always remind you how much I love you,"

"Loved, you mean." Starscream corrected him.

"No, uh, love. As in I still do."

Starscream snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." He chuckled.

"Why's that?" Skyfire sounded concerned.

Starscream looked him straight on.

"I shot you." He said, as if he needed no other reason.

"So?" Skyfire asked.

"So?!" Starscream started to speak slowly, as if explaining it to a defective mech. "I shot you in the spark. That's pretty bad; if I were you I would have left me."

"Remember that little promise I made to you?" Skyfire asked him with an almost smug look on his face.

"Which one? You've made me many promises."

"Well," Skyfire sat up and shifted Starscream up higher on him. He cradled the smaller jet in his arms, and bent down to nuzzle into the golden glass that ran down the jet's mid-section.

"I promised to always love you," Skyfire recited. "No matter what you do, what you say, or what you think. I promised to always stay by your side, to protect you and love you and forgive you with my entire spark, always and forever, completely and unconditionally." On the last word, he nuzzled their faces together.

"…I forgot how ridiculous you are sometimes…When did you come up with that?"

"When we wanted to get bonded, you thought that we wouldn't last, so I made you that promise and I intend to keep it."

"No wonder it sounds so stupid, you made it up on the spot." Starscream snickered.

Skyfire smiled and tilted Starscream's head up to his own. He slowly closed the distance between them, stopping at only a centimeter away. It didn't stay there for long. Starscream grabbed him in a needy kiss.

Skyfire let out a half-surprised, half-amused noise as the jet knocked him back onto the berth, never once breaking the kiss.

They laid there for a while, their lips moving against each other. Occasionally, Starscream would make a content sound through the kiss and flutter his wings. Skyfire, in turn, would run one hand over the flapping panels.

Then Starscream parted his own lips and ran his glossa over the space between Skyfire's. The corners of the shuttle's mouth twitched in a smile and he opened his own mouth and angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Starscream melted right into his arms. Originally the jet was kneeling on Skyfire's chest, bent over so that their upper bodies pressed together but now his legs went slack and slid down to the berth.

Skyfire's spark was fluttering in his chest, nervous relief flooded through him, even if the jet didn't say he wanted them to be together, his actions certainly were screaming it.

Starscream on the other hand, felt warm and weak. He then noticed that some of the warmth was coming from the fact that he wasn't taking any intakes.

He reluctantly pulled away, panting as his body expelled the heat that had flooded through him.

Skyfire made a sad noise but understood, he himself was panting.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself there." Skyfire rumbled.

Starscream shot him a devious smile.

"Just let me cool off, then, do it again."

Skyfire broke into laughter. He propped himself up on his elbows and bumped his nose against Starscream's.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this. Having you here, recharging in the same room as me, it's been killing me for the last few days." Skyfire whispered to him.

"I can't help it, I'm so fragging attractive." The jet giggled back.

"Mhmm, indeed," Skyfire caught Starscream's gray lips with his own again.

Starscream's light blue hands slipped onto the back of Skyfire's helm and pulled the shuttle's head closer.

This time however they broke contact many times to slip a word or two between.

"Don't you- have- something- to- do- today?" Starscream asked him.

"No- it's my- day off- today." Skyfire replied.

"Can we- stay here- for a- couple- hours?"

"Are we- just- going- to be- doing- this- the whole- time?" Skyfire chuckled.

"…Maybe…" Starscream angled his face away for he could draw in a deep intake.

"Okay." Skyfire said.

Starscream looked back to shuttle who instantly pressed their lips together again.

"Oh frag it-" Starscream growled, pulling back enough so he could speak.

"I'm done; I can't keep lying about this." He wrapped his legs around Skyfire's waist and started feverously kissing the shuttle. Starscream said something but it was too muffled to understand.

"What?" Skyfire mumbled as Starscream moved onto his cheek, trailing down to his jaw and then his neck.

"I- love- you- Skyfire." There was a loud smooch sound between each word.

Suddenly Skyfire grabbed him, holding the seeker by the shoulders so that they were face-to-face.

The shuttle's brilliant blue optics were wide and searching.

"What…what did you say?" He asked slowly.

"I love you alright?" Starscream gave him a wary look.

Skyfire laughed triumphantly, he scooped up the jet and clutched him close.

"You love me, you really love me?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, calm down." Starscream said, crushed somewhere in Skyfire's arms.

"No Starscream, I'm not going to! This is wonderful!" He held Starscream up, so that the jet was looking down at him. Starscream shot him a very disturbed look.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Skyfire practically yelled.

"You're welcome, now can you put me down?" Starscream crossed his arms cross his chest, not enjoying the fact that we was being held up in the air like a sparkling.

Skyfire put him down on the berth but then rolled on top of him.

"Holy Primus! Skyfire, what the frag-"

Skyfire gave him a long, hard kiss that instantly silenced the jet. Starscream didn't realize he was purring until the berth began shaking from the vibrations.

Skyfire pulled away slowly, he smiled warmly and began nuzzling into the golden canopy on Starscream's chest.

This was a little too intimate for him at that moment but it felt so good that he pushed that discomfort aside.

* * *

Eventually they both got up and grabbed a little energon, before retreating back to Skyfire's room. This time however, Skyfire started tapping away at his work and Starscream sat up on his desk, swinging his legs in boredom.

"Do you have a life, Sky?"

Skyfire flinched at the tone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you do anything else other than just sit here on your days off?"

"…No…" Skyfire sounded defeated.

"Hm," Starscream picked up one of the huge white hands and placed it in his lap. He idly played with it, bending limp fingers and drawing on the palm with his own smaller blue hand.

Skyfire watched, unable to work with just one hand. He sighed. "Most of the Autobots don't like me. They don't talk to me much, expect for Perceptor, Optimus, occasionally Ratchet or Jazz…"

Starscream shot him an appalled look. Skyfire looked away from him.

"What problem do they have with you?" Starscream wrinkled his nose.

Skyfire looked back at him, his blue optics burning with sadness. The shuttle looked him over exaggeratedly before staring into his optics apologetically.

"Oh, me." Starscream lifted up Skyfire's hand and kissed it before hugging to his chest. "Why would that ever matter to them?"

"They…they find it hard to believe that we were…friends and many of them think I'll...betray them for you". Skyfire started typing with one hand to distract himself.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Starscream told him. "I imagine me being here and that whole show we put on for Perceptor isn't going to help either?"

Skyfire shook his head. "Perceptor won't talk about it."

"Hm."

They sat in silence. Starscream continued playing with Skyfire's hand and Skyfire attempted working with only one.

Suddenly Skyfire got fed up and pushed the keyboard back, holding his face in one hand. He pulled the hand down his face, stressed about something.

"Hey," Starscream scooted closer to him and clung onto his neck. He spoke in an uncharacteristically kind tone.

"Wanna fly again?"

Skyfire looked up at him.

"Sure," he said with a weak smile.

* * *

They stayed out longer this time, lazily flying next to the ship. Instead of chasing each other around or doing crazy stunts they just chatted quietly through their thoughts, alone. Starscream had slipped back into his sarcastic self as soon as Skyfire's mood lifted. The shuttle couldn't help but be grateful for the concern.

-Thank you.- He said.

Starscream banked towards him, carefully touching his wingtip to Skyfire's hull.

-For what?- He asked.

-For...this, all of this. Letting me be your friend…and more.-

Starscream gave out a barking laugh. -Hah! Like I had no other choice, you've been practically pushing yourself on me since day one! And I don't mean recently; I mean since I fragging met you.-

Skyfire chuckled. In other words 'you're welcome'.

-Are you tired?- Skyfire asked him.

-No, but I can imagine why you'd be. I'm surprised you kept up with me this long.- Starscream teased at him.

Skyfire stayed silent.

-Alright, alright, you're not a clumsy sluggish shuttle, happy? -

-Much.- Skyfire approved.

-Yes, I'm tired, why?- The jet was always so impatient.

-I'm worn out.- Skyfire stated.

-Well, what are we waiting for then?- Starscream broke away and headed for the air lock.

* * *

Just like the other day Skyfire collapsed into his berth right away. Starscream, on the other hand, went over to his own. Skyfire was expecting it; the jet would want some space now. He watched as Starscream scooped up the blanket from the foot of the berth.

"Cold?" Skyfire asked.

"A little," Starscream walked back to him. "Scoot over. Primus, you take up so much room."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you here again." Skyfire retorted, pushing himself back from the edge.

"Humph, I've been recharging by myself for the most part for a long time…feels nice to be warm again." Starscream cuddled into him, wrapping the blanket around himself. Skyfire started stroking his back.

"…what do you mean 'for the most part'?" Skyfire asked him.

"…I'd…rather not talk about it right now…"Starscream made a point of hiding his face.

"I see…" Skyfire's spark ached all of a sudden.

"I thought you were gone." It came out as a whisper.

"I understand," Skyfire reassured him. "I love you, not matter what."

"…I love you too, Sky."


	8. Maybe Later

_Please guys, don't be shy, if something's bugging you like characterization or some big grammatical mistake, please tell me so I can fix it._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

**_Day 8_**

Skyfire had been staring at the lovely form of Starscream lying on the other side of his berth. The seeker was curled up, facing away from him with one wing bent back flat against the metal surface and a blanket tangled around his legs.

Skyfire listened to the quiet puffs of air that rushed from Starscream's shoulder vents.

He knew that the seeker took pride in his sleek form and Skyfire found the contrast between it and his bulky build very attractive.

Automatically, at that thought, his huge white hand moved closer.

He resisted the urge to trail one finger down Starscream's red and white back, the want to feel the warmth radiating from the seeker's wings.

No, he recoiled his hand, that was going too far. Skyfire knew the seeker needed some space. The fact that Starscream admitted to still loving him, while completely conscious, was a _big_ deal.

It was sad though, all he wanted right now was to be as close as he possibly could to the seeker. His spark ached from the lack of connection between them.

_Maybe later…_ The thought glided through his mind.

He let a smile cross his lips. Later was good, very good.

Later meant that there would be more of this,

Later meant that they had more time.

He offlined his optics, searching for that wonderful sound of Starscream's intakes. He bent one knee so that it touched the seeker's lower leg. The small contact sent a pleasant sensation through his body, whether it was all in his mind or not he couldn't tell.

It didn't matter; all that mattered to Skyfire now was that they were together and that they would be for a while.

* * *

Starscream finally came to much later in the "morning". Truly, the only sense of time that they had in space was what their chronometers told them.

The first thing he noticed was how high up he felt in Skyfire's berth. Not only did the shuttle have to have a larger berth but also a higher one. A long time ago, Starscream would have to practically jump to get into berth, since they had shared.

A ghost of a smile crept up on his dark lips. That had been the life, back when every night consisted of nesting in blankets with his favorite shuttle. A chuckle escaped him.

Starscream knew that Skyfire was working with Perceptor right now but he commed him anyways.

-Hey there, what do you think you're doing? Forcing me to wake up all by my lonesome?-

There was a loud laugh from Skyfire.

-Hm, I would have woken you but you look so peaceful I thought you'd want me to leave you alone.-

-I'm hungry.-

-I'm bored. Why don't we help each other?-

-Why don't you go get me some Energon and then we'll talk?- Starscream sassed.

-Deal.-

* * *

Skyfire came into the room with a huge smile on his face.

He stopped in the door frame and looking at Starscream for a long time.

"What?!" Starscream snapped at him.

"You look so small." Skyfire remarked before crossing the room. He sat down next to the seeker and passed a cube.

He watched as Starscream gulped down the purple liquid.

"Primus, you were hungry."

Starscream shot him one of his thanks-for-pointing-out-the-obvious glares over the half empty cube.

"And you were bored; if you think watching me eat is interesting." He snorted back.

Skyfire reached out and carefully stroked one of the seeker's wings with one finger.

Starscream twisted to see. "What the frag do you think you're doing?"

"Exploring." Skyfire casually stated.

"Humph, well, go explore someone else; I'm not interested right now."

"Then why did you so impatiently demand that I come here and tend to you?" Skyfire chuckled at him.

"Because you owe it to me," Starscream used a tone that implied that this was the only logical explanation.

"I owe you?" Skyfire continued "exploring" the seeker's wings.

Starscream leaned into him. "Yes, don't you know it's rude to make someone wake up alone?

Skyfire snorted this time.

"We didn't do anything." Skyfire put one arm around Starscream's waist.

"Doesn't matter, you left me." Starscream faked a sad voice, even adding in a pout.

Skyfire picked him up. "Oh you poor thing, I've been such a terrible bondmate."

Skyfire placed the seeker on his large white legs so that Starscream's wings were facing him.

"Hmm, we're not bondmates anymore," The statement was so firm it was almost harsh.

Skyfire's hands stopped.

Everything was still and quiet. Starscream became frustrated when Skyfire didn't resume touching his wings.

He turned around to give Skyfire a glare and let him know how quickly he was losing interest but he stopped.

Skyfire was looking at him; pain filled his optics, his lips parted in a half-formed question.

"Sky?" Starscream's voice became a whisper.

"But-" Skyfire stopped, his red striped wings sagged. "I understand Starscream."

He slid Starscream off of him and stood. Skyfire walked over to his desk in the middle of the room and sat down on the chair, letting out a sigh.

"What the frag do you mean you 'understand'?" Starscream called to him.

Skyfire's head was bowed. "You don't want me, I get that, you've been telling me since the first day I just…I hoped that maybe you would…"

"So what, you think I was lying yesterday?" Starscream spoke mockingly but in reality he was curious.

"You just wanted to feel loved again, wasn't it?" Skyfire sounded like he had just realized it.

"Are you suggesting that _I used you_ to make myself feel better?!" Starscream screeched at him.

"Isn't that what you always did?" Skyfire asked quietly.

Starscream was quiet for a moment; he turned away from the sparkbreaking sight of Skyfire sitting there. He dropped down to the floor, small footfalls echoed through the room. He stopped one step away from the shuttle.

"No Sky, I never used you."

Still no movement from the white shuttle.

Starscream let out a weary sigh.

"Yesterday, I did mean it, I still love you Skyfire. BUT that doesn't mean that we are suddenly going to get back together again."

That got Skyfire's attention; he looked up to Starscream, disbelief on his face.

Starscream put his hands on his hips.

"You can't think that just because these last few days I've been nice to you means that everything is all hunky-dory.

"You left me, you embarrassed me, you insulted me and you broke your promise to me. You said that you would always love me, protect me and stay by my side! How would leaving me and joining my _enemies_ qualify as any of that?!"

Skyfire opened his mouth to speak but Starscream raised one finger at him to shut him up.

"No, no, no let me finish!

"Do you have any idea what happened to me after you left? No, well then let me tell you! I was blamed for everything that had gone wrong that day! I know you Autobots think that that happens every battle but I'm never blamed by _every single fragging_ Decepticon.

"That day everyone mistrusted me, even my wingmates! MY WINGMATES! The only people who_ I_ actually can trust for one slagging moment to watch my back!

"To top that all off, I thought that you were dead! Before there was a possibility that you were still alive, since I wasn't dead myself but now I could feel that we weren't bonded! Plus, if you thought I felt guilty before, now I was _actually_ responsible for your death!!

"Then you magically reappeared and instead of holding up your promise to me you continue to fight _against _me and kept foiling our plans to get the Energon that we need to _survive_!

"So if you think that you can just waltz back into my life and act like nothing happened, then you are seriously_ glitching_."

He hissed the last word and let out a huff and glared at Skyfire for a while.

The shuttle just kept staring at him.

But just as Starscream was going to throw his arms up into the air, yell "why do I even bother?" and stomp back to the berth, Skyfire got out of the chair.

He took one step and kneeled down at Starscream's level. Skyfire caught his optics for a moment before bending forward and resting his forehead on the seeker's chest.

"I am so sorry," Skyfire spoke quietly and regretfully. "You're right; I've been a terrible, horrible bondmate. I broke my promise to you. I blew my chance, I'm sorry."

Starscream's anger died down quickly at the tone of Skyfire's voice. He bit his lower lip and placed one hand over the tiny antennae on Skyfire's audios.

"It's…alright, I guess,"

"No it's not." Skyfire shook his head against Starscream. "I'm so sorry."

Starscream sighed. "Could you stop, Sky?"

"Stop what?"

"Could you stop saying you're sorry? Is that honestly the only thing you can say? It's always been 'I'm sorry this', 'I'm sorry that'! You sound like a broken record."

Skyfire looked down at the floor.

"…How can I make it up to you?"

Starscream raised one optic ridge at him. "What?"

"How can I earn your forgiveness?" Skyfire asked him.

"Oh," Starscream turned away.

"Can you give me another chance?" Skyfire said. "The only thing I want is to be with you, Star. I'll do whatever you want me to, that is, if you still want to be with me."

Starscream picked up one of his massive white hands. "Of course I still want to be with you Skyfire, you dolt. Yesterday I meant what I said."

Skyfire stared at him, beaming.

"You're the only person who cares about me; I'd be a fool to push you away. I'm mad at you Skyfire but you make it impossible to stay mad."

Skyfire leaned in to kiss him.

Starscream held up one hand and pushed Skyfire's face back.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't say that I forgave you yet." He tutted.

He glared at Skyfire for a moment before punching him in the chest.

"Ow, hey-"

Starscream grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down.

"Now, _maybe_, I can start to forgive you," He said, kissing the shuttle roughly.

When Starscream pulled away he smirked at the shuttle as he stepped up onto Skyfire's bent legs.

"Now," he brought his face close to Skyfire's. "Touch me."

"Where?" Skyfire tried to suppress a laugh.

"Everywhere," Starscream sounded out the word slowly, stressing each syllable as he slowly moved his lips closer to Skyfire's.

Skyfire gently trailed his hands up and down the seeker's back.

Starscream rolled his optics and pulled away.

"Seriously, Sky?" He asked.

"Wha-what?"

Starscream cursed under his breath. "I said touch me, not tickle me."

Skyfire just looked confused.

"Ugh!" Starscream got off of him and walked away.

Skyfire reach out to him with one hand. "Wait! Come back, please?"

Starscream regarded him over his shoulder.

"Make me." He challenged.

Skyfire sighed and got up; he walked past the seeker and sat down on the berth.

"Fine, I get it." Skyfire gave him a knowing smile.

Starscream crossed his arms and smirked at the shuttle. "Get what?"

Skyfire put out both of his hands, palms up. "Tell me what to do."

Starscream's optics became wide. The surprise didn't last long, though, and a smug look spread across his face. He walked over saucily and placed his hands on the shuttle's knees, leaning forward, pursing his lips seductively.

"Pick me up," He commanded softly.

Skyfire lifted him by the waist and placed the seeker in his lap.

Starscream made himself comfortable before speaking up again.

"Now, my wings, if you please?"

Skyfire rang his fingers from the base to the tips of Starscream's wings. Starscream sighed obnoxiously loud.

"What?" Skyfire asked him.

"Skyfire, I'm not made of glass."

Skyfire put more pressure with his fingertips. Starscream relaxed and placed his head on one of the shuttle's white shoulders.

"Much better," He purred.

Skyfire started bending the wings gently, trailing one finger down the edges. This managed to win a few soft moans from the seeker, whose hands moved from around Skyfire's waist up to his chest.

The shuttle's hands moved lower, looping his thumbs underneath Starscream's wings to the sections of his back shielded by them. That was a sensitive place since his wings prevented any contact to that area.

Starscream buried his face into Skyfire's neck to muffle the noises from his vocalizer.

When Skyfire paused for a moment, Starscream quickly pulled back and pressed hand down hard on Skyfire's chest.

"Lay down." He said.

Skyfire smiled and obliged.

He held the seeker to him as he slid back down on the berth. He reached up to work on Starscream's wings again but the seeker folded them back, out of his reach.

"Relax Sky," Starscream told him.

"Uh-oh, what are you up to?" Skyfire asked him.

"Mm, the usual," Starscream spoke darkly and ran his hands up and down Skyfire's chest.

Skyfire let out a deep intake and offlined his optics. Starscream's hands moved up to his neck and shoulders, Skyfire's shoulder would shrug up whenever a tender spot was hit.

Suddenly he felt lips press to his. They moved together in slow tender kisses with irregular intakes. Starscream stopped and whispered to him, his smaller lips brushing Skyfire's every syllable or so.

"You're staying here for the rest of the day." He stated.

Skyfire just nodded with a smile.

It was wonderful, being like this again. Each touch between them was slow and unsure; it had been so long for both of them that it took a little to recall everything. However, as soon as it all came back the rest was with ease.

Skyfire placed one hand on the seeker's back while his other hand teased the golden canopy.

Starscream, impatient as ever, was already dropping his hands low on the shuttle.

Skyfire gave out a short guffaw.

Starscream glared at him. "You're not helping yourself right now."

"I'll be quiet then," Skyfire bit back another laugh.

"Hmph," Starscream resumed moving his hands slowly down the blue glass on Skyfire's front.

Skyfire couldn't stay quiet.

"Going a bit fast, aren't you?" He said trying to mask his nervousness with humor.

Starscream's shoulders slumped and he narrowed his optics at Skyfire. "What do you mean too fast?"

Skyfire cleared the static out of his vocalizer.

"It's….it's been a while okay?"

Starscream raised his optic ridges at that.

"How long?" He asked.

Skyfire looked away.

"_How long_?" Starscream raised his voice a little.

Skyfire caught his optics for a moment before looking away again.

"Since the crash…" He said in defeat.

"The crash?" Starscream gave him a look of incredulity.

Skyfire dropped his hands off of the seeker. "Yeah,"

Starscream held his surprised expression. Slowly it melted away and he straightened up from leaning over Skyfire.

Skyfire internally cursed his fate; there was no way Starscream would be interested anymore.

He was taken aback when a small smile appeared on the seeker's face.

Starscream looked to him.

"You're very faithful to me, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

Skyfire nodded, suddenly weary. "I'm sorry, I know that you like-"

Starscream stopped him with one finger over his lips.

"You know what this means?" He asked, coyness creeping back into his voice.

Skyfire slowly shook his head.

Starscream leaned forward with a smirk.

"I'll just have to re-teach you," He murmured with dim optics.

Skyfire couldn't suppress a shiver.

Starscream smiled devilishly. He leaned in their faces just a breath away when he suddenly slid off of Skyfire and jumped down from the berth.

He stood there for a moment as his wings stretched and lightly fluttered before walking over to Skyfire's desk. He picked up the datapad left there and turned it on, scrolling through its contents.

Skyfire sat up and stared at him, utterly confused at the sudden switch. He was about to ask if they really were going to do anything before catching himself. That wouldn't be a good thing to ask; it would make him sound desperate, wouldn't it?

"Hm," Something had caught Starscream's interest.

"What?" Skyfire automatically asked.

"Perceptor got somewhere today." He said before throwing the datapad aside back onto the desk. Crossing his arms in thought he leaned back against it. His red optics were turned down to the floor.

Starscream bit his lower lip in thought for a moment.

"Sky," He asked softly. "Why do you care about me?"

"Huh?" All of this topic change was messing with Skyfire's processors.

Starscream looked up to him, optics soft in curiosity. "Why do you even bother with me?"

Skyfire sat all the way up and turned so his legs dangled off the berth.

"Because I love you," He said.

Starscream rolled his optics. "And _why_ do you love me?"

"Well…" What a strange question to ask. It took some thought, why had he fallen in love with the seeker in the first place?

Skyfire's optics brightened up.

"I first loved you because you were my best friend, I could talk to you about anything and not feel so out-of-place around you like I felt with everyone else. Over time, I fell in love with your intelligence, you cleverness, I finally had someone who could follow what I was doing, what I was working on. Then, I guess, after you and I were well…in a relationship, I loved the fact that with you I felt emotions that I never had before. You made me feel a kind of passion that I had never experienced in previous relationships."

He stopped and tried to read the expression on Starscream's face. The seeker was just looking at the floor in thought.

He continued;

"I love the fact that you're so small compared to me, I've always liked how I could carry you or lift you up. Also, I do find you very attractive, I always have. When we were paired up I was amazed because not only did I have a flier as a partner, but a very pretty one too." Skyfire chuckled when he saw Starscream lift a hand to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"There was always a contrast between us, our personalities, our size, the way we work. I don't really know why but that's one reason why I was pulled to you. Opposites attract, I guess is the way to put it. I always thought you were cute too, when you get upset you pout, when you are excited your whole face lights up, whenever you're thinking hard your optics scrunch up, just like right now!"

Skyfire pointed to him, Starscream looked up to him, a simper on his face.

"Ah, and that," Skyfire referred to his expression. "That signature little smile right there, that's adorable."

"Really? It irritates the frag out of Megatron."

"I'm not Megatron." Skyfire told him.

Starscream looked down at the floor again.

"So," Skyfire started. "I never got what you saw in me."

Starscream shook his head in a condescending manner. He got up and crossed the room again.

"Skyfire you are such a slow shuttle. I always liked you because well…you're my equal."

"You're equal?" Skyfire raised an optic ridge at that. That was something he had never heard.

"Yes, you're just as smart; although outside of the lab you can be a little slow…"

Skyfire crossed his arms at that. "That's because you change on me so quick; I could never follow your thought processes even when we were bonded."

Starscream patted him on the knee. "I don't expect you to.

"But you are right about opposites, I'll be honest on this, you did scare me when I first saw you. I like how strong you are, just because I give you a hard time on it doesn't mean I don't like be carried around. Plus, you're nice to recharge on, lots of room."

Skyfire rumbled. "You only love me because I'm big?" He joked.

"I'm not finished! You're also very gentle, you always have been and though you deny it all the time you are handsome."

"Handsome?" Skyfire gave him a skeptic look.

"Yes! Would you stop? I'm complimenting you here! Just because you're rather large doesn't mean that you aren't attractive! You always look charming whether you're trying or not."

Skyfire's cheek plates heat up at that.

"I already told you how cute it is when you blush, haven't I?"

"Yes and in front of Perceptor too!"

Starscream waved it away. "Oh, he's just jealous because he knows that you're so faithful and he wishes he could have you."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Fine, go see for yourself, ask him to come back here for a bit, watch how flustered he'll get."

"He'll be flustered because he'll think we were going to do something to him!"

"We could…"

"No."

Starscream folded him arms on Skyfire's leg and rested his chin on them.

"What if I don't bond with you again?" He asked playfully.

Skyfire's face was cold and serious. "Then so be it, I won't force you but I'll never leave you alone."

Starscream started drawing circles on Skyfire's leg. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Skyfire watched his hand for a while.

"So, are you coming up here? Or do I have to bribe you with something?" He asked.

Starscream gave him an enticing smile. "What kind of something?"

The shuttle sighed. "Just get up here."

"Alright, alright," The seeker pulled himself up, snuggling into Skyfire's side.

"How about later?" He murmured against Skyfire's waist.

"Later's good." Skyfire put one arm around him. "Want to nap for a little bit?"

Starscream nodded; he crawled into Skyfire's lap.

Skyfire scooted back so he was sitting against the wall and offlined his optics. He cradled the seeker to his chest and gently stroked his wings.

"Are you still tired from the Nemesis?" He whispered.

Starscream mumbled an affirmative.

"Still healing…" Skyfire heard him say.

"Get some rest." Skyfire told him. "You'll need it tonight."

Starscream just snorted.


	9. A Note To All Readers

Hello there Readers!

I would like to say first off, thank you so much for all of the comments however small or long they are. Thanks especially to everyone who pointed out any errors, gave any help or advice. I really appreciate it, the more help I can get, the better my writing will become.

I know that you're not technically suppose to devote a chapter to author notes but this was something that I wanted to make sure was read and the only way to do that was to make it a chapter so that everyone would be notified of it.

Thanks for the patience, I realize I haven't updated for two months and I apologize for it. A new trimester (yes my school runs on trimesters instead of semesters), a new sport starting up and many other things are severely limiting my time.

But past all of that and onto the point, I would like all of you to know that I am going to be overhauling this story. Originally it just started out as little drabbles with no form but (as always) it had to turn into a full blown story. As drabbles I was fine with how it was but _this_ doesn't live up to my standard as a full story.

There are just some things that are bothering me with this, characterization (specifically _Starscream_), plot and fluidness.

So, I'm going to be fixing it.

As it is I already have a prologue written, the general plot down and parts I want to redo or cut picked out.

I will be adding the new chapters as they are done, replacing the old ones with them but since only the prologue is ready I will be waiting until I'm farther along before posting everything.

As soon as I have about five chapters done I will be taking down this story and posting the new ones so if you want to save this old version, for any reason, now would be the time.

I'm sorry for stopping in the middle but I promise that this new version will be better (and I've decided to let there be smut, so maybe that'll make up for it).

If you have any suggestions with how to fix it or any ideas you want to see, feel free to message me.

Thanks again for reading and I hope that this new version will be better!


End file.
